A Black Legend: The Blue Hero & the White Dragon
by Kazo the Hedgehog
Summary: When a rookie Trainer from Kanto is forced to move to Unova, he is thrown into a world where legends rule and a criminal gang will stop at nothing to achieve their goals. Can he help stop Team Plasma and N? Or will they succeed?


_Hello everybody! Kazo the Hedgehog here (I've got to change my username…) with a new story, this time, Pokémon!_

_Now, those of you that read the description probably are going 'Isn't it too late for Black and White? X and Y are coming out soon!' Well… Maybe, but I like the story of Black and White, and besides, when I do get X or Y, I wouldn't want to write about it for a while. Spoilers and all. No worries, I have a plan!_

_Now without further ado, here's the first chapter!_

* * *

Deep in the Kanto region, the air around Cerulean City was thick with anticipation. Remarkably, the feeling was being generated by two teenagers standing across from each other. Both were wearing smirks, holding a certain red and white sphere in their right hands.

"So, best out of three, Kenta?" the first Trainer asked. He was a young kid at the age of fifteen, and slightly shorter than the kid he was staring down. His spiky hair was a nice shade of blue, and his yellow eyes glinted in the sunlight. He wore a blue hoodie with a white shirt underneath, and he had blue jeans and red shoes.

"If we had more Pokémon, we could have more matches, Kazo," the other Trainer, Kenta, replied. He was the same age as his rival, but slightly taller. His hair was a light brown, and his eyes were a shade of green. He wore a blue shirt and jeans with white shoes.

"Maybe," Kazo chuckled as he gripped the ball he was gonna use first. "But you should train the ones you have better first." Kenta scoffed at the jab.

"Alright, you'll see how well I trained them," he said as he lifted up his ball, reeling back to toss it. "Go Avalanche! Take him out!"

When the ball hit the ground, a large creature emerged from it. It resembled a snake, but it was made completely out of rocks. Kazo had to hold back his laugh at the sight of the Onix.

"Heh, Toka! Show this pile of rocks who's boss!" Kazo threw his Poké Ball to the ground and a small humanoid creature emerged. It only came up to Kazo's waist, but it had decent muscles for its size. Its skin was gray, and its big eyes looked straight at the Onix, who seemed to sigh at the sight of the Machop.

"_Us again? Really?"_ Avalanche rumbled in its masculine, native tongue, indecipherable to the humans watching. Toka flexed and smirked.

"_Yeah. You'd think Kenta would have figured out by now that you SUCK against me!"_ Toka shot back, rolling his shoulder. The Onix glared at the Machop just as his Trainer shouted out his orders.

"Avalanche! Use Rock Throw!" Kenta yelled. The large Pokémon wrapped his tail around a rather large rock that was nearby and hurled it at the smaller one. Toka smirked before intercepting the rock mid-flight and lifting it over his head. With a grin, he threw it back at the Onix. The rock smashed into tiny pieces, but all Avalanche did was blink. The Machop then ran towards the Onix, a smirk on his face.

"Toka, use a suplex!" Kazo yelled just as the Pokémon got close. The Machop grabbed the rock snake and flipped backward, somehow lifting up his opponent and slamming his head into the ground. Kenta smirked as he saw this.

"Avalanche! Use Wrap now while he can't escape!" The Onix complied and wrapped himself around the Machop, pinning the Fighting Type's arms.

"Clever…" Kazo muttered. The Onix squeezed tighter around the Machop, causing him to cry out in pain. Kenta's smirk grew as his plan worked.

"Looks like I win this round!" he gloated.

"Don't underestimate my Machop!" Kazo shot just as Toka managed to pull out an arm. He then slowly pried his other arm out from the death grip. Raising both of his hands over his head, the Machop smashed his fists into Avalanche, causing the rock snake to roar out in pain and release his grip on the Machop. "Good job, Toka!" Kazo crowed. "Now, Power Bomb 'im!" The Machop smirked as he quickly wrapped his arms around the Onix's neck.

"_Here we go again…"_ the Onix muttered as Toka leapt into the air, raising the rock snake over his head. Then when they fell near the ground, the Machop smashed the Onix's head into the ground, raising up a bunch of dust.

When the dust cleared, the two Trainers were greeted with the sight of Toka standing on top of Avalanche, his arms raised over his head.

"_Yo Adrian! I did it!"_ Toka yelled.

"_Get off me Rocky…"_ Avalanche muttered. The Machop walked back to his Trainer while the Onix slithered back to his.

"Good job, Toka." Kazo held out a fist, which the Machop bumped with his own. "Okay, next round!" Kazo yelled as he threw his ball. "Go Mizore!"

A small brown fox like animal emerged from the ball, shaking its head and stretching slightly. Kenta smirked at the Eevee and threw his ball.

"C'mon out, Slither!" A small purple snake slithered out of his ball and glared at the Eevee, whose ears flattened at the sight of the Ekans.

"Alright Mizore, use Quick Attack!" Kazo shouted as the small fox charged forward. She went quick enough that the two Trainers lost track of her until she rammed into the Ekans, knocking it back slightly.

"Slither, use Bite!" Kenta commanded. The snake lashed out toward the fox, but she leapt back just in time to avoid being crushed between the Pokémon's jaws.

"Mizore, use Sand Attack!" Kazo shouted. The fox turned and kicked up sand into the snake's eyes, which recoiled from it.

"_And now he's vulnerable…"_ the Eevee mused as she leapt up and bit the Ekans.

Kenta smirked as he watched this.

"You forgot! Snakes don't rely on vision alone to see! He also sees the body heat you give off! Slither, use Bite!" The purple snake whipped around and bit Mizore, causing her to squeak out in pain. He then wrapped his body around Mizore, squeezing her.

"No! Mizore!" Kazo cried out. "Kenta! Let her go!"

"If you insist. Slither, throw her and then use Poison Sting!"

The snake obeyed, uncurling his body rapidly and launching her high. Purple needles flew out of his mouth, impacting the Eevee's body. Mizore landed on her side, breathing heavily.

Kazo ran over and immediately took out a small bottle. He opened Mizore's mouth and poured the contents in, causing her breathing to go back to normal. He then picked her up and stroked her head.

"You'll pay for that one," Kazo growled.

"Alright, make me pay," Kenta said as he threw out his final Poké Ball. From it came a small blue turtle. Its tail curled up and its large red eyes narrowed when it saw the Eevee and the Machop at Kazo's side. This could only mean one thing…

Kazo threw his ball, releasing a small orange lizard that had fire dancing on its tail.

"Final round, Apollo! Let's take out Angelo!" The Charmander stared down the Squirtle.

"_Looks like just you and me again, huh?"_ Angelo chuckled. _"You're like my Ken Masters."_

"_What? No way! You're Ken Masters!"_ the flame lizard snarled.

"_You're the one that uses fire,"_ the turtle countered. Apollo remained quiet, unable to counter.

"Alright Angelo, use Bubble!" Kenta shouted. The turtle nodded and took a breath, quickly exhaling and launching a somewhat slow moving stream of bubbles. The lizard leapt out of the way, not wanting to get hit by a super effective move.

"Apollo, anti-Angelo maneuver!" Kazo commanded. The Charmander charged at the turtle, who fired more bubbles, trying to keep his opponent at bay. However, the lizard was too agile and quickly closed the gap between them. When Apollo was directly in front of Angelo, he spun in a small circle, striking the turtle across the face and causing him to stumble back a bit.

Then the Charmander leapt into the air, drawing back a claw to attack. However, all the claw met with was hard shell as the Squirtle retreated into the said shell, effectively protecting itself.

"Quick, use Tackle!" Kenta yelled. Angelo came out of his shell and tackled Apollo, pushing the small fire lizard back. Kazo focused on the surrounding area. The only way he could get an advantage was if he could use the environment to tip the scales in his favor… The sight of some tall grass caught his eyes, and he quickly thought up a plan.

"Apollo, force Angelo into the tall grass!" he shouted. Apollo nodded before swinging his tail low, tripping the Squirtle and sending it onto its back. The poor turtle rocked itself back and forth, trying to get back on his feet. Apollo had a small smirk on his face as he placed his foot onto Angelo's side and gave a kick, sending the turtle slide into the grass.

"_This is embarrassing…"_ Angelo muttered as he desperately tried to get upright.

"Now use Ember!" Kazo yelled. The lizard opened his mouth and released a small spark of fire that caught onto the grass and ignited it, increasing its power and hurting the Squirtle more than it usually would.

Angelo quickly fired a Bubble attack that both put out the fire and flipped him back to his feet. The tiny turtle then went for another Tackle, but Apollo sidestepped it, leaving an opening that Kazo was quick to exploit.

"Use Scratch!" Kazo yelled. His Charmander complied, swinging an arm and catching the Squirtle's arm with his claw. Apollo went for another Scratch, but Angelo retreated into his shell, blocking the hit.

"All I have to do is wear out Apollo, and I win," Kenta gloated.

"Oh really?" Kazo smirked as he shouted his next command. "Apollo, Skyward Scratch!" The small lizard swung his arm from the ground up and jumped, hitting the Squirtle's softer underbelly and causing him to roll backwards a good distance. Angelo's rolling came to a stop as he bumped into someone.

The person in question was female, but her orange hair was quite short. The right side flared outward and down, and her bangs covered her forehead. On the left, it was kept up in a topknot by a blue band. She wore a yellow tank-top that showed off her navel, and a pair of very short blue-jean shorts, which were held up by two red bands that sprawled over her shoulders. Her blue eyes were twinkling in amusement but also a bit of concern.

The Pokémon shook his head to reorient himself, but before he could run back to the battle, the young girl picked him up and walked to the two Trainers.

"That was an amusing battle," she said, "but now would be a good time to stop."

"Aw, but Misty," the two whined simultaneously, but one glare from her shut the two up. After all, she was a Gym Leader, and the two had yet to best her in a battle.

Kenta turned to Kazo, who was slightly sulking. He lowered his voice to a low mutter.

"Man, she's so strict…"

"Bro, I've known that since the first time she babysat us…" Kazo muttered back.

Indeed, Misty wasn't just a Gym Leader to the two teens. Unlike most people in Cerulean City, Kazo and Kenta actually had a bit of a history with Misty growing up. Before she took the reins as Gym Leader of Cerulean City, she had worked as a babysitter. Misty had a particularly lengthy amount of days spending time with the two teens. She was in their houses enough to basically watch them grow up into the fine young adults they were today.

Still, even with Pokémon Battles taking up her time, it hadn't lessened her disciplinary skills one bit. And that factoid annoyed Kazo and Kenta to no end.

Kazo chanced a glance at Misty, inwardly sighing. If she heard them, she didn't show any sign that she did.

"So then, let's get lunch! …Well, after you two get your Pokémon healed at the Pokémon Center." she said with a smile. Kazo and Kenta nodded as they returned their Pokémon to their Poké Balls. The trio's trip to the Pokémon Center was rather quick with its relatively close location to the park. It was THE prime battling area in the city, after all. It was probably one of the better construction locations out of any of the buildings in the city.

The trio entered through the automatic doors. The six Poké Balls were given to the Nurse Joy working there, and soon, all three found themselves sitting at a booth as they waited.

"…and then he slowly rises out of the water with that hat on, looking like a Tentacool. Of course, I'm like, 'what was that about?!' And then he tells me he dropped his lemonade in the water. He actually jumped off to get it!"

Kazo and Kenta howled with laughter as Misty finished regaling them with a story of her latest fishing trip, Kenta actually clutching at his chest.

"Man, Misty!" Kazo wheezed, shaking his head. "How is it that we're never around when this stuff happens? I'd pay money for that!"

Misty giggled back before sipping at her can of soda pop. "I bet so. But really, it still doesn't beat that incident with the 'Sharpedo'. Remember me telling you that one?"

"AHH! HELP! It got me! It got me!" Kenta mock-shrieked as he went into a perfect re-enactment, rolling onto the floor. "It's on my leg! Get it off!" Then he paused for a moment. "Hey! What the 'ell is this now…? Is this some kind of joke? What are you laughing at, wench?!" Another pause. "Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! Ah! Quit!" he yelped, making Misty and Kazo keel over with laughter. Kenta was quick to follow suit, quivering on the floor. "That was a-awesome! Wher-Where do you think h-h-he got those fake Sharpedo te-teeth for that prank anyw-a-a-ays?" he managed.

"Beats me~!" Misty laughed, only stopping when they heard Nurse Joy announce she was finished. Kazo and Kenta walked up to the desk and retrieved their Poké Balls, thanking Nurse Joy before leaving with Misty.

"So, where to now?" Kazo asked. "You mentioned lunch… But where?" Misty grinned.

"Well, it's way too good a day to eat at the burger shop, so I was thinking of having a picnic and fishing by the river. You two wanna join?"

Kazo and Kenta were quick to nod enthusiastically. After all, the next best thing to a Pokémon Battle is fishing!

* * *

After making a few quick stops to get their gear, the three were walking through the city, each with a fishing pole over their shoulder. Misty was holding the picnic basket in her free hand. It was a great day for fishing, with the sun up in the sky, and not a cloud in sight. As the three walked across the Nugget Bridge, Kazo decided to strike up some conversation.

"So, Misty, how's the Gym going?" the blue-haired Trainer asked.

"It's going pretty well, actually," she replied. "More and more people are challenging it, and some are even winning. Some." She smiled at that last line. She made it clear she was no slouch when it came to training, and she was keeping her Pokémon in prime form.

They took a left off the bridge and walked across a small grassy area, passing by an Abra that quickly warped away at the site of them. The three sat on the edge of the area, throwing in their lines. They sat quietly, hoping for a bite, but it seemed the fish weren't very active lately… The lack of action prompted the two boys to look at each other.

"Hey, dare ya to go over to Cerulean Cave," Kenta said.

"You're kidding, right?" Kazo responded. That cave was full of powerful Pokémon, WAY too powerful for him! He was just a rookie, for Pete's sake! And that didn't even _count_ the rumors… To think there was a possibility of a Pokémon down there so strong that it could decimate the Elite Four's teams…

"What's wrong, Colonel Sanders? Chicken?"

"No! But you're the one with the water type," Kazo retorted. "You go there!"

Kenta rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Angelo doesn't know Surf…" he muttered. The two looked at Misty, who shook her head.

"I'm not taking you over," she said, focusing on her line.

"Party pooper, party pooper, every party needs one. That's why they invited you~." Kenta sang. "Party pooper… Party pooper… Part—"

Kenta's song was interrupted by Misty promptly tackling him and pinning him to the ground. Kenta gulped at the somewhat malicious twinkle in her eye before she reached up and started to tickle him.

"S-stop!" Kenta laughed as he struggled to get away.

"Say you're sorry first!" Misty demanded with a grin as she tickled his ribs. Kenta's laughter was loud and distracting, but not so much that Kazo didn't notice his line jerking.

"Hey! I got something!" he yelled. He went to reel it in, but found himself actually being pulled instead. "Whoa, nelly!" He grunted. This Pokémon was strong! His two friends quickly noticed Kazo's struggle and grabbed his pole, trying to help him pull it in.

"What is this thing? A freakin' Gyarados?!" Kenta grunted as they pulled.

"If it's a Magikarp, I'm gonna go hide in my room for two weeks," Kazo added. Finally, with one giant unified pull… The line snapped, sending the three tumbling back. They were able to catch the sight of a long snake-like body swimming away rapidly as they picked themselves up.

"I guess it was a Gyarados… Lucky it didn't attack us…" Kenta muttered.

"My guess, it didn't even notice it was hooked," Kazo shrugged.

"Well… I'd say that's enough fishing…" Misty said as she sat down by the basket. Kazo and Kenta were quick to nod, helping Misty get out and unroll the blanket. Misty reached inside and pulled out a few plates, each of them holding food and wrapped tightly in plastic. "Ok… Turkey club and rhubarb for Kazo…"

Kazo took his plate and unwrapped the plastic before digging in with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you!" he said quickly before starting to munch down. Kazo always loved turkey, but nothing made it better than crispy bacon and a fresh ciabatta bun!

"Ham salad and apple slices for Kenta…" Misty announced as she handed Kenta his. Kenta thanked her before unwrapping his, enjoying the fresh taste of his sandwich. "And a cold cut sandwich with cole slaw for me." Misty grinned. She set down a few juices boxes on the side—it may have seemed childish, but they were way more convenient than cups on a picnic with no table.

"Mm! Wow, Misty! What dressing did you use on this? It's awesome!" he complimented, his cheeks bulging out. Misty rolled her eyes at Kazo's slight lack of manners when it came to eating, but grinned.

"It's a chipotle ranch sauce I got from Celadon City. Their herbs are supposed to be the best in the region." Kazo was apparently satisfied as he continued eating, only pausing to take a few bites out of a piece of rhubarb. Kenta lightly shuddered. How could Kaz eat that sour thing?

"Hey, don't knock it till ya try it," Kazo muttered as he crunched on the celery-like fruit.

"I _have_ tried it once. Makes my lips sore just thinking about it. _You_ on the other hand never tried ham salad…" Kazo frowned, which was quite hilarious with his full cheeks. He looked like a Ratatta foraging with that face!

"Oi! I toldja I don't eat mush!" Kenta scowled and went to say something, but wasn't able to think of a retort. So he settled for the fact that Kazo was too chicken to do what he did. Misty sighed as she swallowed a bite of cole slaw.

"Neither of you have tried a cold cut either, so you're even there."

"If I want something that tastes like a hot dog, I'll go down to 'Quick Meals' and get me a chili dog with a rice ball on the side," Kazo retorted. He reached over and grabbed one of the juice boxes, poking a straw into it somewhat forcefully before sipping down. 'Mm… Fruit punch! Lucky grab for me!'

"Aw! Grape and apple…?" Kenta whined. He grabbed the grape juice and munched on an apple slice. Misty watched the sparkling river as she ate her cold cut and sipped at her apple juice box, idly wondering how Kazo could compare it to a hot dog. It didn't taste that way to her…

The rest of the meal was eaten in a comfortable silence, all members happy as they finished. Kenta and Kazo both let out a belch as they polished off their juice, trying to outdo the other. Misty's cheeks lightly flushed in embarrassment, glad no one was around to see that.

"Well, it's about two o'clock… Guess I should go back home for a bit…" Kazo shrugged. "I need to get a new line on this thing…"

Misty frowned as she rolled up the blanket and stuffed it in before setting the plates on top.

"You sure? I could handle it, you know." Kazo smiled and waved her off. Sure, attaching a new reel was a pain, but it _was_ his rod. Therefore, his responsibility.

"Nah. I got it. See you guys later!" he called as he ran off. Misty and Kenta watched as Kazo took a sharp turn and rushed down the bridge, soon disappearing out of sight.

* * *

Kazo slowed to a power walk when his legs started to heat up a bit, and the slower pace caused his mind to wander. What else was he going to do with the rest of his day? It was pretty much the middle of the day now, with a lot of kids starting to return from regular school or Trainer School. He and Kenta could probably manage another battle—if Misty wasn't around anyway… Unfortunately, there was a slim chance of that happening.

The streets were a bit more packed with people, and business was at its prime. He passed by the local bike shop, glancing at the shiny bicycles through the windows. Part of him wondered what it would be like if he had a bike of his own, but Kaz preferred the simple motion of jogging down the street. He let his feet guide him home, pausing to take a look at the gym. It always amazed him just how much work went into making those things.

'I bet that giant Dewgong standee was expensive to make… How'd they even get it placed in the wave façade like that?' he silently wondered.

"Get your Cerulean Pendants here!" a man suddenly called out. Kazo easily pointed him out as one of the street vendors, which were swamped with visitors looking for souvenirs and parents getting them for their newborn kids. Cerulean Pendants were a special tourist item. They were designed to look like Cascade Badges, but were held on a bracelet and came in a multitude of colors. Kazo grinned as he pulled out his own from his jeans. The electric yellow raindrop sparkled in the sun. It 'matched his eyes' or so his parents claimed when he had asked them about it at four years old. He didn't really know, but he liked it regardless.

Kazo strolled down the streets after stuffing the pendant back in his pocket. He reached his street after taking a few turns, examining where the line snapped on his rod. He probably lost about a third of a line from that Gyarados…

"Good thing I have two more lines for such a thing…" he chuckled as he crossed the road onto his sidewalk. Kazo opened the door and walked inside to be greeted by the sight of his parents sitting on the couch, looking very solemn. He nearly stopped breathing for a second. Grandpa's Charizard didn't die, did it?

"What's wrong?" Kazo asked. The two looked at him, forcing smiles on their faces.

"Well, we have some good news and bad news," his father said. Kazo blinked. This could not be good.

"What's the good news?" Kazo asked.

"I got a promotion!" the older man replied, trying to force as much enthusiasm as he could into his voice.

"That's awesome!" Kazo said with a giant smile. "So, you're like an overseer or something?"

Kazo felt quite proud of this new accomplishment. The old man really deserved it. In his opinion, he deserved to be able to show off his creativity more for the buildings he was helping develop. He couldn't imagine staring at a computer screen typing away numbers from paper to make a bunch of lines…

"Yes… But that's the bad news as well…" Kazo's smile immediately dropped. He gulped subtly and noticed his body was lightly shuddering. A sure premonition that what he was about to hear was _not_ something he _wanted_ to hear. The older man nervously met his gaze, bit didn't falter. "You see, they want me to move to their new branch… in the Unova region."

Kazo's jaw literally dropped. Unova?! They were moving to Unova?! Not Johto, which was just next door, but Unova, a region placed across an entire ocean?!

He worked his jaw, trying to say something, _anything_! But his vocal chords were as frozen as his chest felt as he realized it didn't matter if he spoke against it or not. The choice was out of his hands here… He was moving… Away from Kenta… Away from Misty…

The shock hit Kazo like a two-ton block of ice, and he felt his body go slack. Kazo was only vaguely aware of dropping his fishing pole and walking over to the couch opposite his parents, almost falling into it as he looked at his hands. He didn't have the strength to scream, instead gripping the fabric of his jeans tight enough until his knuckles turned white. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He couldn't even _cry_ right now.

Suddenly, his pleasant day seemed more like the start to a sick, twisted nightmare.

* * *

_Well, that's the chapter! Tell me whatcha think with a review, okay?_


End file.
